Kenichi Okamura
|kanji = 岡村 建一 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 200 cm (6' 7") |weight = 98 kg (216 lbs) |birthday = September 1st, Virgo |team = Yōsen (former) Team Strky |position = Power Forward |talent = Power Height Rebounding |anime voice = Kouji Takeda |first appearance manga = Chapter 145 |first appearance anime = Episode 45 |blood type = A |job = Captain (former)}} Kenichi Okamura (岡村 建一 Okamura Kenichi) was Yōsen's third year power forward and captain. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Okamura is very big and wide. He has rough facial features, with a square head, prominent jawbone, heavy sideburns, high cheekbones, large nose, and thick eyebrows and lips. His black hair is short and spiky. He wears the Yōsen jersey with the number 4. Personality In contrast with his rough appearance, Okamura is rather soft and quite goofy, his teammates do not respect their captain. He yearns for a girlfriend and even started playing basketball because he thought it would make him popular. He even burst into tears when he saw that Himuro could get a girl like Alexandra easily.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 However, he can still act like a captain and get serious during games. He is very passionate about basketball. Story Winter Cup Okamura and his team won the second and third round of the Winter Cup with incredible scores, respectively 81 – 0 and 72 – 0.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 3 Quarter-finals After Yōsen won the third round, they are seen walking through the building towards the exit when they are encountered by Alexandra. When Alex gets friendly and tries to kiss Himuro, Okamura spontaneously bursts into tears and stutters that he still doesn't have any success with the ladies, even now when he's a basketballer. Fukui sits by his side, but cruelly says that whether or not he's a basketball player, he's just not popular. Okamura is insulted even more when Wei Liu also notes about his ugly hairstyle and jawbone. Murasakibara butts in, asking if he can buy some more sweets. Okamura cries again, this time because his team doesn't respect him. He is set straight by Araki, who arrives and pushes them back to the hotel. After viewing Seirin's video data, Okamura praises their offensive power. He says that he can't wait for their match the next day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 17 Skill Okamura was the former center of Yōsen High before Murasakibara's arrival on the team. With his huge body, he can easily push his defenders in the post to get a good position and score. He gave Kagami a hard time defending him because of the difference in their sizes. His height also gives him an advantage during rebounds and blocks. He is also able to dunk. However, Himuro pointed out that Okamura is rather slow, which leaves him vulnerable to an opponent's formation which relies on speed like Seirin's S.A.M. Defense.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 160, page 4 Trivia *Okamura gets made fun of often because of his over-the-top personality and appearance. Popular insults are "muscle gorilla" and hints towards his jawbone and sideburns. He shares this trait with Nebuya, although he reacts badly in comparison. *Okamura bears some resemblance to Jun Uozumi from Slam Dunk. Ironically, both Okamura and Uozomi are referred to as gorilla. *According to the Characters Bible, Okamura used to play in a center position before Murasakibara joined Yōsen High. Furthermore, Kagami states that he has the movements of a former center. *According to KUROFES: **His motto is "The boughs that bear most hang lowest.". **His favorite food is crème caramel (purin). **His hobby is skiing. **His specialty is eating 1kg of purin. **His best subject is Japanese History. **He is a member of Physical Education school committee. **He has a father and a mother. **He dislikes the namahage. **His favourite type of girls is someone who isn’t scared by his height. **He spends his free time visiting cafes and eating desserts. **He started playing basketball after club's recruitment. **His best basketball moves are high post -> turn -> shoot. **The player he has his eyes on is Nebuya. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:PF Category:Captains Category:Team Strky Category:Yōsen High Notable Members